


The KissCam Sacrifice

by stevebuckyswitch (mouseroni)



Series: Smile for the Camera! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, or meet-sexy? is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseroni/pseuds/stevebuckyswitch
Summary: Based on this gifset as requested by my bestie skyhealer!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/gifts).



> Please understand that I don't know very much about basketball! I've been to a few games, but I picked basically the only two teams I know. The Blazers are my home team so of course I had to have them killing New York.  
> Many thanks to [stevetopsbuckysbottom](stevetopsbuckysbottom.tumblr.com) for the beta!  
> [My tumblr](stevebuckyswitch.tumblr.com)

Steve sighs. If he's being completely honest with himself, he's fucking bored. Jake had shown promise when they went out the other day, even if he’d maybe been just a tiny bit bland. So when he had offered Steve a ticket to a basketball game the day before, Steve decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe the guy was just shy. Or, as proven by the end of the first quarter, just kind of an asshole. Jake had spent the entire fifteen minutes glued to the edge of his seat, totally engrossed in the game. The most he'd spoken had been when he'd initially picked Steve up, and that turned out to be an in-depth play-by-play of the last basketball game he had gone to, with comments on how he hoped the Knicks would do better this time. 

Besides being mostly ignored in favor of screaming at the teams below them, basketball wasn't really his thing. He liked it well enough, but like any true New Yorker, he was a baseball fan through and through. To cap it all off, there were about 5 seconds until the halftime buzzer went off, and the Blazers were sinking Every. Single. Basket. It was tough getting into a game when your team was being blocked at every play, and already down 50 points by halftime.

He was a little ashamed of them, to be quite honest. Even if he didn't exactly follow the sport.

Finally, the halftime buzzer went off. Next to Steve, Jake leaned back and sighed dejectedly, then unlocked his phone. After a few attempts at conversation that fell supremely flat, he surreptitiously peeked into Jake’s lap to see what was so damned interesting he couldn't even make small talk with the guy he invited out. Turns out, Temple Run is apparently a lot more interesting than actually talking to his date. Seething, Steve turned towards the Jumbotron. He was now determined to ignore his date as much as he was being ignored by him. Which, admittedly, was difficult when both of their faces were staring back at him. kay, it was more like he was staring at himself, and at Jake playing on his phone.

Kiss Cam. Just his luck. He mused for a moment, then tapped Jake’s arm to try and get his attention. In response, he got a huffed, “hold on, I'm about to reach level three.”

“Your boyfriend seems like a jackass.” Steve turned towards the person whispering in his ear and was face to face with someone decidedly more rugged - but definitely better looking - than stupid Jake. His soft grey eyes were framed by dark brown tendrils of hair that had come free from his bun, tied low at the base of his skull.

“Not my boyfriend.” He muttered.

The stranger pursed his lips. “The kiss cam demands a sacrifice. I volunteer as tribute.” Steve snorted at the obvious reference, then shrugged. Why the fuck not? He leaned forward in response, their lips met, and damn. His lips were slightly chapped, but still soft and plush. Then the guy lightly nipped his bottom lip, and when Steve parted them, swept his tongue inside. He may have whimpered slightly, but who cares? The guy was a fantastic kisser, and Jake’s sudden noise of outrage made it even better. Steve just nonchalantly stuck his hand out to flip him off to the cheers and catcalls of the crowd, then placed it on the stranger's face to feel the stubble there, sliding his hand back to tangle slightly in his hair.

As they slowly pulled apart, he saw that the stranger looked about as thunderstruck as Steve felt. He stared at Steve as he licked his bottom lip, then bit it. “Bucky. Nice to uh, meet you.” He then raised an eyebrow towards Jake, who was still sitting behind Steve, sputtering a bit. “Hey buddy, you snooze you lose.”

This startled a laugh from Steve. “I'm Steve, by the way. Do you always hit on people using references from books?” He smirked. Bucky laughed in response, then glanced towards the scoreboard.

“Hey, since we're doing so shitty, d’you wanna get outta here? Get some coffee?” Steve glanced back at Jake, who was resolutely back to staring at his phone, with only a slight furrowing of his eyebrows to show his displeasure.

He nodded and stood up. “Let's get out of here.” 

As they made their way out of the stadium, they made small talk. They learned that they both preferred baseball, but in Bucky’s case he hadn't been able to pass up the free ticket, which he’d gotten when a friend hadn't been able to make the game. As Bucky guided him out through the crowds making the most of halftime, they ended up holding hands so they wouldn't get separated and didn't let go until they got to his car.


End file.
